


Serendipity

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Sweet, Sweet Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: Kozume Kenma and the world-renowned gaming streamerKodzukenwere twoverydifferent people. While both more reserved and had colorful language, you could tell there was a barrier between Kenma’s on and off screen lives.In which Kenma (finally) reveals his brilliant fiancé to the rest of the world, but not the way he’d expect.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> yeah when in doubt about names I google weird/rare words on the internet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway this was another request from my tumblr and holy crap I can take less than a week to write something?? Woooowww I’m proud of myself for this 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! This is a lot less angsty than the last one I did I promise

Kozume Kenma and the world-renowned gaming streamer _Kodzuken_ were two _very_ different people. While both more reserved and had colorful language, you could tell there was a barrier between Kenma’s on and off screen lives. 

Kenma was your favorite gamer boy, as much as you teased him about getting off the switch and going outside. He wore the cat-ear headphones you got him for his birthday as a gag gift and waited for Kuroo’s weekly check in call every Thursday afternoon. Even changed his streaming schedule so that he and his friend had more than twenty minutes to talk. He was a quiet person, but had a certain soft and romantic side to him that you loved. 

_Kodzuken_ , on the other hand, was a very different person entirely. He was more secretive about his private life, leaving the privacy of his friends and family up to them. You weren’t one for being super popular on social media, so you weren’t on Kenma’s streams very often. Actually, you were pretty sure you’d _never_ actually been on a stream. Not that you couldn’t be, you just tended to leave him alone when he was live. 

There was a lot of speculation and questions buzzing about on his Tumblr tag when someone noticed the engagement ring on his finger. The two of you laughed about it, going through the posts about his secret significant other. You agreed you would get on his stream one day, just to introduce yourself, but you didn’t know when that day would be. 

Today, however, you felt particularly clingy and cold. He was on a stream, promising to get to the end of the game he’d been playing for weeks now, and you already had to eat dinner without him. Now it was getting late into the evening and you wanted to cuddle. 

What better way to introduce yourself was there?

You knew better than to surprise him when he was in the middle of a round, but it was also the best time to walk into the room unnoticed. He was so deep into his computer he paid no attention to the door slowly creaking open and you walking in. 

You stood just out of frame of the camera, watching him play. You loved watching the games he played, but your favorite part of video games with him was watching _him_. On a day to day basis, Kenma was a pretty reserved guy, but the one thing you could get him fired up about was his video games. He was so passionate about it (that and his apple pie) and you loved the way his eyes lit up from more than just the screen. 

He beat the battle he was on and got to a cutscene. You noticed he was about to start talking about the fight but paused and smiled at you. 

“I was going to surprise you,” you teased. “You have room for a player two?”

“It’s a one-player game, babe, I’m sorry…”

You glanced at the screen in front of him that monitored his stream and the comments were blowing _up_. Everyone was desperate to know who this mystery person was. You saw comment after comment come in, most asking questions, some gushing about the fact that he called you babe, and others spamming of heart emojis.

“Then make room,” you teased, walking into view of the camera. You sat sideways across his lap, laying your head on his shoulder so you could see the screen.

He smirked, turning back to the camera. “Alright, then--I wasn’t expecting to do this tonight but everyone, this is my fiance, (L/N) (Y/N). Say hi, I guess.”

“Hi, everyone, I’m the reason your favorite streamer actually gets his butt off his game and gets eight hours of sleep so he can function in the morning,” you remark, then leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Go back to playing. I was just cold.”

He hummed in reply, leaning forward slightly to read the comments. “Alright, alright, guys, save your questions—I’m gonna make a post on Twitter tomorrow about a Q&A so you guys can ask stuff now that they’re here. Let’s finish this game tonight though, yeah?”

He went back to playing soon after, as he normally would, but this time you were curled up comfortably in his lap. Between fights and during cutscenes, you noticed he relaxed against you. He sometimes put his chin on top of your head, pulling one of his arms away from his computer so he could hug you. You smiled, dropping little kisses on his cheek. 

As time went on, you started getting more tired, but had no interest in leaving. You eyelids felt heavier the longer you stayed there, comfortable against your fiancé. 

“Go to sleep, darling,” he mumbled to you, kissing the top of your head between rounds. “I’ll get you in bed in a bit. I love you.”

You hum, curling in a little closer to him. “Love you too, Kenma,” you reply, feeling a little laughter bubble up in his chest. “Hm?”

“You’re popular,” he replied. “We really have to do that Q&A when you’re up for it.”

“Sleep first, questions later.”

“Everyone says goodnight and sweet dreams.”

“Tell everyone goodnight then for me.”

He only smiled slightly, kissing your temple. “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasnt that fun? I’m low key debating doing a part two...thoughts? I have some ideas but I’m not 100% sure yet. 
> 
> Anyway, you’re perfectly welcome to drop ideas here or on tumblr for me! I love and and reqs and I’m trying to work on more of them—thank you to anyone who leaves asks though! You guys are the real MVPs lol  
> Take care of yourselves!   
> Sending love <3  
> ~Spencer


End file.
